


【陆绎×袁今夏】分歧

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 40





	【陆绎×袁今夏】分歧

【陆绎×袁今夏】分歧

江城的瘟疫比想象中严重。

当官的为了政绩，欺上瞒下，错过了最佳防治时期。

当地各县衙为了欺瞒，死人直接付之一炬，活着的病人全部赶出城。

这……让很多明明有癔症的人，不敢上报，反而传染了更多人。

袁今夏气得不行，拍着桌子开骂了许久。

陆绎听着汇报，眉头紧锁。

从某种意义上来说，当地县衙的做法……其实可取。

逝者已矣，生者节哀。

付之一炬虽残忍，却是阻挡癔症的不二之选。

病者集中诊治是上策，隔离潜在患者是上策。

但如今……人心惶惶，再让感染的人站出来，难。

陆绎正在思索如何重振民心，被袁今夏一拍，思路戛然而止。

“大人，你觉得我说的对不对？这帮狗官！真应该就地正法！”

陆绎缓了缓神，“强龙不压地头蛇，我们还要靠他们呢。”

见她义愤填膺，担心她冲动行事，陆绎思忖了片刻，“今夏，这件事，他们做对了一半。死者虽为大，但火烧是阻止疫情再扩散的办法。”

袁今夏惊得呼吸起伏不定，“你、你……也赞同火化？但……那些人都是为人父母、为人妻女者……”  
  
陆绎的脸色漠然无波，肃然而严谨，“今夏，即使今日你我因此而亡，我的命令不会变，死者就地火化。生者……集中诊治。”

这次随行，来了不少宫中御医和民间圣手。

陆绎第一时间命人架起了临时诊治点，施药、布针、救治。

当地官员跟着一起，挨家挨户派发药包，排查隐藏患者。

但……袁今夏并不理解。

在袁今夏眼中，升斗小民皆系命，活着便是最大的不容易，就好像……她和家人……在遇见陆绎之前，他们也在求生。

陆绎屏退了旁人，拉着袁今夏的手，“我知道你不赞同，但……这个最好的办法。”

袁今夏的眼中续起泪水，她不知道，如果……如果陆绎不曾爱她，他与她或许只是高高在上的大人与苦苦挣扎的小人之别？

“陆大人，你的最好的办法，我没有办法理解和赞同。”

袁今夏想甩开他的手，又……舍不得他伤心，只能默默掉眼泪。

陆绎笑了笑，温声细语，“夫妻之间，有分歧很正常，但……殊途同归，我们的目标是一致的不是吗？”

“我把疫情的症状和大夫的方子寄给了林姨……她应该这两天就会回信。”袁今夏抽噎着，终是退了一步。

这场疫情，陆绎才是统率全场，她……不过是跟来的，有什么资格指手画脚。

陆绎捏她的手，掏出手绢替她擦眼泪，“是不是心里不痛快？”

“是不是心里觉得我冷酷无情？”

“是不是在想我们并不相配？”

三连问，让袁今夏愣住，表情古怪地掉了颗泪。

“今夏，这世上没有如果，我选了你，你选了我，这便是最好的。”陆绎心平气和地拉着她坐在腿上，“这些狗屁话，你不许再想第二遍……否则……”

陆大人悄悄对着袁今夏的耳朵低语。

片刻后，袁今夏红着脸，鹌鹑一样缩在他怀里。


End file.
